


Unintentional

by incorrect19days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: If there was one thing Otabek was sick of, it was being called boring.He tightened his fingers on Yuri’s hips, suppressing a smile when he jumped.‘And you’re a spoiled little brat.’





	1. Chapter 1

‘Alright, that’s enough.’

 

Yuri smiled down at Otabek.

 

‘Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘How?’

 

‘You’re on my lap.’

 

‘So what?’

 

‘So… it’s completely inappropriate.’

 

‘Because we’re at the rink?’

 

‘Because you are underage. And we’re at the rink, yeah.’

 

‘Oh, please. I’m barely two years younger than you.’

 

‘Still underage.’

 

‘Do you even know the age of consent here?’

 

‘Frankly, I don’t even remember where we are.’

 

‘We’re in Italy, you loser. The age of consent is 15.’

 

‘In Kazakhstan, it’s 16.’

 

‘Who gives a shit?!’

‘It’s just wrong, Yuri. I’m an adult…’

 

Yuri scoffed.

 

‘By whose standards?’

 

Yuri settled deeper onto his lap.

 

Before he’d been playfully wrestling with him to get him to delete the picture he’d just taken.

Things had changed.

Otabek should have known better than to start this argument with the smaller boy on top of him.

 

Yuri moved Otabek’s hands to his own hips, cocking his head and waiting for the next move.

 

‘I’m not touching you like this, Yuri.’

 

‘You touch me like this every single day!’

 

‘That’s when we skate. It’s part of the routine.’

‘Is the erection each time part of the routine also?’

Otabek closed his eyes.

He was stupid to think Yuri wouldn’t notice that.

‘I’m sorry. It’s unintentional.’

Yuri pushed their hips together.

‘What about this one? Is it also unintentional?’

 

He considered shoving him the ground, but thought better of it.

 

Small as he may be, that little ball of fury isn’t something he wanted focused on himself.

 

‘Yes. It is.’

 

‘You are SO boring.’

 

If there was one thing Otabek was sick of, it was being called boring.

 

He tightened his fingers on Yuri’s hips, suppressing a smile when he jumped.

 

‘And you’re a spoiled little brat.’

 

Yuri was absolutely baffled.

 

‘W-what?’

 

‘You make demands, throw fits, and everyone is supposed to give you exactly what you ask for? It doesn’t work that way with me, I’m not Victor.’

The younger boy’s anger had yet to cut through his confusion.

 

‘How does it work with you?’ He asked softly.

 

‘With me, you ask permission, and you listen to me when I say no. I’m sick of getting this shit from you.’

 

He lifted the feather light boy from his lap and stood, looking down at him now.

 

‘Your birthday is coming up, isn’t it? Your 16th?’

 

Yuri nodded, swallowing hard.

 

Otabek took Yuri’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, staring into his bright green eyes.

 

‘How about this. You play nice for the next few days, and I will take you out for dinner on your birthday and…’

 

He held Yuri’s hand to the bulge in his jeans.

 

‘…this will be significantly more intentional. What do you say?’

 

Yuri nodded, blushing furiously.

 

Otabek stepped back, patting him on the head.

 

‘Good kitty.’

 

‘Oh, fuck you.’


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri left practice exhausted and laden with flowers and cat plushies shoved unceremoniously in his backpack.

Otabek had been patient, as always, when he’d flubbed several of his jumps and managed to headbutt him in the nose. 

He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with Otabek and chastised himself for acting so weak. 

Truth is, he was incredibly nervous. 

He couldn’t think about anything but the warm hands on his arms, hips, chest. 

A few days ago, Otabek had offered to take him out for his birthday. 

They hadn’t made any official plans and he wondered if it was actually going to happen. 

Otabek had left practice without a word. 

-

When Yuri stepped out of the building, the first thing he was was the dark haired boy on his motorcycle. 

He was staring at his phone, an extra helmet in his lap.

Yuri took a deep breath and made his way down the stairs, willing himself to relax and stop making an ass out of himself. 

A few steps from the bottom, Otabek looked up at him with a small smile, holding the helmet out to him. 

He pushed his hair back, realized he still had a pair of those stupid cat ears on, and sighed. 

‘Cute.’ 

Other that ‘It’s ok’ that’s the first thing he’d said to him all day.

He shoved the cat ears into his pocket, looking away as he donned the helmet and clipped it under his chin. 

He was expecting Otabek to ask him where he wanted to go, but he simply turned watched him until he climbed on the bike.

While he’d done it before, and shouldn’t feel weird about it at this point, he still wasn’t entirely sure how best to hold on.

He placed his hands on each side of his waist gently.

Otabek sighed, turning his head to speak.   
‘Stop being difficult.’

He complied, wrapping his arms around the other boy. 

-

It was warm during the day, but by the time the sun went down there was a little bite in the air. 

They rode through town slowly, taking in the sights. 

He hadn’t appreciated the beauty of this place the last time they were here. 

The sun sat behind the mountains and the shops and restaurants had a warm, inviting, glow. 

He tried to suppress a shiver when they turned a corner and he was hit with a gust of wind. 

Otabek dropped his hand from the bars, reaching down to rub Yuri’s thigh for a few seconds. 

The ride took around 15 minutes. 

They pulled up to a quaint cottage style restaurant. 

Yuri slid off the bike and Otabek put the kickstand down. 

‘Ready?’

Yuri nodded and followed him.

-

The hostess showed them to their table in the far corner of the room, next to a window. 

They sat quietly, studying the menu for a few minutes. 

The waitress arrived to take their order.

Yuri watched in shock as Otabek ordered for the both of them. 

In perfect Italian. 

Yuri didn’t speak a word of Italian or any similar language, so he had absolutely no idea what he’d said to make the waitress giggle and wink at him before she walked off. 

‘So…um…you speak Italian?’ he felt like an idiot the moment the question left his lips.

‘Why are you so nervous, Yuri?’

‘I’m not nervous!’

He didn’t realize how loudly he’d spoken until several people turned to look at them. 

Otabek raised his eyebrows, waiting for a better answer. 

Yuri looked away.

‘I just haven't…um, I mean…’

‘Been on a date before?’

‘Of course I have, don’t be-’  
‘Yuri.’  
He forced himself to make eye contact.

‘Answer me honestly.’

‘No, I’ve never been on a date.’

‘It’s not going to be any fun if you don’t relax.’

The implication caught him off guard and he felt his face heat up.

‘I-’

The waitress arrived with their meals before he could stumble through another awkward sentence.

She sat the plates and drinks down in front of them, said something to Otabek, and was gone. 

Yuri examined his plate, not entirely sure what it was.

‘Eat, before it gets cold.’

‘You don’t need to tell me what to do, I’m not a child.’ 

‘Then stop acting like one.’

Yuri stared at him in astonishment. 

No one had ever talked to him like this. 

Sure, Yakov, Lilia and Victor bossed him around, but he simply ignored them and they eventually gave up. 

Something told him not to argue with Otabek as they clinked their glasses together, each taking a long drink.

He took a bite of his food. 

‘How is it?’ Otabek asked softly.

‘It’s delicious, thank you.’

‘Here.’ Otabek held his fork out. 

Yuri reached for the fork, but it was pulled back.   
Rolling his eyes, Yuri leaned forward, opening his mouth.

‘I like yours better.’ Yuri teased. 

The dark haired boy stabbed his fork into Yuri’s dish, he chewed thoughtfully for a moment before switching their plates. 

Yuri laughed. One of those sincere laughs that only comes from a pleasant surprise. 

Things began to lighten up a bit. 

They talked about their routine, about their fellow competitors, their families and friends.

An indefinite amount of time passed. 

Their drinks were refilled and their plates cleared. 

The waitress set a new plate on the table. 

A small dessert plate with an artistically perfect slice of tiramisu and drawn in chocolate sauce, a little cat face.

‘Hilarious.’ Yuri’s sarcasm was ruined by his smile.

‘I thought so.’

When the cake was gone, Yuri ran his finger through the chocolate, smearing the picture, and licking the sauce from his finger.

Otabek’s expression was unreadable as he leaned across the table, wiping the bit of chocolate left on Yuri’s lips away with his thumb, and finishing the job. 

‘You ready to go?’ Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded quickly. 

-

They stood next to Otabek’s bike. 

‘Where are we going now?’ Yuri asked as Otabek placed the helmet on his head and insisted Yuri wear his coat.

‘Back my hotel.’ 

Yuri’s eyes widened. 

‘Back to…’

‘To my hotel room, yes.’

Oh. 

-

It had gotten much colder. 

‘Hold on tight.’

He didn’t hesitate to hold on correctly this time as Otabek drove significantly faster than he ever had with Yuri on the bike. 

It was freezing, frightening, and incredibly stupid.

But it was exhilarating. 

By the time they made it back to the hotel, Yuri’s fingers and nose were numb.

The girl at the front desk watched them curiously as they crossed the lobby quickly. 

As the elevator doors began to close he flipped her off, just in time to ruin her picture. 

He’d see that picture the next day and learn that Otabek had done the same thing. 

Victor would halfheartedly lecture him about his hostility and get terribly offended when Otabek flipped him off as well. 

-

Otabek let them into the room, turning on one of the small table lamps, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the couch. 

Yuri shrugged out of Otabek’s jacket, draping of the back of a chair. 

‘And yours.’ Otabek instructed.

Yuri complied, still unsure of why he was following orders, pulling his sweatshirt over his head, and approaching the couch and taking Otabek’s outstretched hand. 

Otabek pulled Yuri onto his lap. 

They watched each other in silence for a moment.

Otabek tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

‘You are beautiful, Yuri Plisetsky.’

He felt himself flush, but didn’t look away. 

‘Thank you.’ 

They’d look back on this moment and neither would be able to say who kissed who first.


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek’s lips were soft under his.

Yuri groaned when their tongues slid together.

He spread his legs, moving his hips, seeking friction.

Otabek pushed his hand under the smaller boy’s shirt, gently running his fingertips over his soft skin, leaving trails of goosebumps.

Yuri pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

He ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair, gasping when he leaned forward to kiss his neck.

The smaller boy reached between the two of them, fumbling with Otabek’s belt.

Otabek pushed him back gently.

‘Slow down, Yuri.’

‘Why?’ He asked breathlessly, hating how desperate he sounded.

‘This isn’t a race, there’s no need to hurry.’

Yuri scoffed, trying to kiss him again and tightening his fingers in his dark hair.

Otabek pushed him back again.

He was becoming increasingly frustrated.

‘Don’t you want me?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘So let me touch you!’ he demanded.

Otabek laughed softly, holding his finger to Yuri’s lips.

‘It doesn’t work that way with me, I told you that.’

His voice was calm but the look in his eyes left little room for argument.

‘If you keep this up, I’m going to put you in a cab and send you back to your hotel. Is that what you want?’

Yuri looked away, shaking his head.

‘Stand up.’

Confused and embarrassed, he stood.

‘Take the rest of your clothes off.’

He hesitated for a moment.

‘Second thoughts?’ Otabek’s voice was teasing.

Yuri glared at him, undressing quickly.

He felt impossibly more exposed under Otabek’s gaze.

‘Come here.’

‘Aren’t you going to…’

‘No. Come here.’

He resumed his previous position, confused, trying to stop his body from trembling.

Otabek ran his hand up Yuri’s thigh, using the other to pull him closer.

Yuri shivered as cold air ghosted over the newly exposed parts of him.

He watched as Otabek took him in hand, gently running his thumb from the base of his cock to the tip.

He pulled his hand back, licking the drop of pre-ejaculate from his thumb in the same way he had the chocolate barely an hour before, holding eye contact.

There was a brief moment when Yuri thought he was going to come right then and there.

Otabek reached back down and repeating his previous actions, his thumb slippery and wet this time.

He slowly slid his other hand back, studying Yuri’s face for signs of hesitation as he brushed his fingertip over Yuri’s entrance.

His touch was infuriatingly light.

Yuri whimpered, closing his eyes.

‘More.’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘Please, m-more.’

He tried to keep his voice quiet and his hips still as Otabek tightened his grip, moving his hand slowly, applying the smallest amount of pressure with his finger.

‘Otabek…’ He breathed.

‘What do you want?’

‘Y-your fingers…’

‘What about them?’

‘You know.’

‘I want to hear you say it.’

God damn him.

‘I want y-your fingers inside me.’ He whispered.

The only thing that gave away a bit of what Otabek was feeling was the way his hand trembled as he reached for the lube on the table.

He spread his legs farther, kissing Yuri’s neck as he slicked his fingers and reached around him again.

Pulling back, he cupped Yuri’s cheek, waiting for him to open his eyes as he rubbed gentle circles around the tight ring of muscle.

‘Are you sure this is what you want?’

Yuri nodded.

‘Have you ever done this before?’

Feeling childish, Yuri shook his head.

‘Try to relax your muscles. Let me in.’

Otabek used a large hand on his hip to hold Yuri still as he slowly inserted a finger, giving Yuri a chance to adjust before beginning to move.

This was, by far, the weirdest thing he’d ever felt.

Otabek’s movements were slow and smooth as he pulled Yuri close, kissing him deeply, willing him to relax.

After a few minutes, the finger was removed.

Yuri pulled away, ready to protest the cold, empty feeling when it was replaced by two.

This time, he pushed in deeply, moving his fingers inside of him in an unfamiliar and uncomfortable way.

Before he could complain, Otabek achieved his goal and Yuri saw stars, digging his fingernails into the larger boy’s shoulders, his eyes flying open.

He found himself pushing back on his fingers.

Otabek watched him, quietly enraptured, as he continued.

All pain and discomfort faded as Otabek worked his fingers.

The only thing Yuri could think was… more. more pressure, more heat, more contact.

‘Fuck me, Otabek.’

‘No.’

‘W-what?’

‘I said no.’

‘Why the fuck not?!’

Otabek’s fingers stilled inside him.

‘I’m not going to do that tonight, Yuri.’

‘Oh, come-’

Otabek pulled his fingers out suddenly, flipping them over so he hovered above the blonde boy.

‘What the fuck did I say to you, Yuri?’

Yuri blinked up at him, in shock at the genuine anger in his tone.

‘To…um…ask for permission.’

‘And?’

‘And listen when you say n-no.’

Otabek nodded.

‘This is your last chance, do you understand?’

‘Yes.’ He whispered.

Wordlessly, sat up, re-inserting his fingers, finding the same spot and grasping his cock tightly.

‘I think you owe me an apology for being so rude, don’t you.’

Yuri gave him the dirtiest look he could manage under the circumstances.

Otabek stopped moving.

‘I’m s-sorry, Beka, I’m-’

Yuri froze, wondering what, exactly the fuck, had possessed him to say that.

Otabek’s expression softened slightly as he, once again, resumed.

Bending down, Otabek whispered in his ear.

And, as he would every time from this night on, Yuri followed his instruction immediately.

‘Come for me, Yura.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
